


And the Ball was just the start.

by SilenyFade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Winter Fic Exchange 2015, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, dramoine 2015 fic exhange, yule gift exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenyFade/pseuds/SilenyFade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no where quiet to study where do you hide? When you're being pestered about things that you don't want to do, where do you go? A room where no one can find you. Or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Ball was just the start.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [__insert creative pen name here__ (seannasheep)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannasheep/gifts).



> Dramione Winter Fic Exchange Gift for (__insert creative pen name here__(seannasheep)). Their prompt was "Draco asks Hermione to Yule Ball when they aren't even friends." I hope you like it! And that it fits your prompt. This was beta'd by my loving fiancee (who nit picked me until he liked it.) So.... HAPPY HOLIDAYS (__instert creative pen name here__(seannasheep))! I hope your coming year glitters and shines with love and happiness!
> 
> (Should I do a disclaimer? Sure just in case. I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. I do NOT make money from this fan work. It is a gift to a very lovely person.)
> 
> Readers notes:  
> "These be words out loud!"  
> 'These be words used in side ye head!' (unless used in writings, like letters or notes, then they are emphasized words)

By year four Hermione Granger had read Hogwarts: A History, more times than she cared to count, or cared to admit. Each time she read it she would learn something new about the castle she stayed in.

This is why she was easily able to hide within the Room of Requirement after a confrontation with one Ronald Weasley. The Yule Ball was slowly getting closer and even though she had said she had a date, in reality she didn’t. The only boy who had come close to asking her was Victor Krum and he had been mobbed by his fan girls before he got anything but her badly butchered name out.

The resulting din was enough to drive her from the Library to the Great Hall for the study period. But after the confrontation with Ron, well, the quiet of the R.O.R was a welcome change. Tonight she was working on an essay for Professor McGonagall. It was an extra credit assignment she had asked for but just the theory was absolutely fascinating. The subject was on how to become an animagus, and if she started learning how to become one now it might be useful in the coming War. She could always register what she was after the war.

Sighing as she once again thought about how she yelled in the Great Hall about her fictional date she stretched her back and looked up at the ceiling.

“I guess you can’t find me the perfect boy to take could you Room? Someone who would actually care what I had to say?” She asked softly and the room briefly warmed, like someone wrapping her in a hug or a large woolen blanket before slipping back into its previous temperature. Another hour passed as she bent over her final four feet of parchment occasionally glancing up at the large grandfather clock as not to miss curfew.

At half passed ten she started to clean up her supplies while stretching after her long study session. As she placed her last reference book back in her bag the room started to shift around her. The warm honeyed tones of the cozy study she had asked the room to be, began to shift into a dark stormy grey blue. The desk and bookshelves disappeared being replaced by soft looking over stuffed couches and arm chairs along with a beautiful glass coffee table. The fire that had been slowly dying in preparation of her leaving roared back to life flooding the room with heat and light splashing dancing shadows around the room.

But this wasn’t shocking really. It was fascinating to watch the room adapt to someone new and Hermione was glad to be able to observe. It was the platinum blonde head of Draco Malfoy that came tumbling through the doorway that made her jump as the door slammed shut tight behind him.

 

Draco’s day had not been going well. He had been forced to dodge Pansy for the past week as she came after him with questions about that stupid Yule Ball. He hadn’t even asked anyone yet and he certainly hadn’t asked her. And it wasn’t like he or she wasn’t used to attending such balls before so he didn’t understand the excitement. They both had attended such things since they were born. He was also pretty sure that his mother had attended balls while still pregnant with him so he even had the dubious pleasure of attending before he was even able to argue about it.

He didn’t really care for them if he was honest. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had to present the best face of the Malfoy Heir at them he would rather not go. Maybe go flying or study instead. Anything would be better. But that just wasn’t done. So now he was once again avoiding the Slytherin common room because of Hurricane Pansy. He had never been so grateful for the usual before school advice from his father than he was about that year’s advice. The location of the Room of Requirement was Merlin sent. With that it was a cinch to hide from the catastrophe that was the ball preparations.

‘I wish I didn’t have to take Pansy. I wish I could take someone who was actually smart. Or could hold a proper conversation that wasn’t about the wedding she was planning between us.’ He thought as the door to the room materialised in front of him. ‘Someone who cared about more than just the Malfoy name.’

As he opened the door and took a step forward he felt the pressure of two hands press against his back and the distinct laughter of the Weasley twins behind him. The door slammed shut behind him as he hit his knees.

“Have a fun time being locked in there all night Malfoy.” One of them laughed as the other muttered something under his breath.

“That was a clever piece of charm work on those badges but don’t mock our friends, yeah pretty boy?” The other said through the door as Draco pushed himself up. Though their voices were fading as the door to the room melted back into the wall. And Draco mostly ignored them as he stared horrified into Hermione Grangers equally horrified eyes as the twins laughter echoed around them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to kill them. Fred and George Weasley had pranked their last. Sure it was kind of sweet that they were sticking up for Harry but she’d had enough of the Weasley men today to last a life time.

‘Deep breaths Granger.’ She thought to herself as she fought for control over the anger that was bubbling in her. ‘Just take deep breaths and someone won’t die tonight.’

“Great.” Draco sneered, his lips curling in anger. “I’m trapped here all night with the Mud blood.”

And as that final word passed his lips Hermione’s hard won composure was lost. Caramelized amber eyes flashed as she stalked towards the blonde boy. Electric blue sparks of magic zipped and crackled between her curls as she continued forwards adding an increasing air of danger. But it was the careless disregard she showed her precious book bag as she flung it into one of the heather coloured arm chairs that scared Draco most.

“I have had _enough_ of stupid boys today.” She growled at him. “First I have to deal with Victor Krum and his stupid fan girls forcing me from the library.” Here she took a deep breath to continue her tirade.

“Then Ronald decides to ask if I was a girl. Of course I’m a girl! And now, NOW after trying to find some peace, I am trapped by two more stupid Weasley boys with another stupid boy who thinks that it’s okay to spout out dated racist remarks!” By now she had him backed against the wall and a slim finger poking him in the chest with every point she made. He couldn’t help but wonder if her eyes had always shone like that when she was angry or if she had always been that small. Her head only just reached his chin. How had he never noticed these things before and why was he noticing now?

Hermione was easily working her way right through rage into full blown rant.

“And now because of stupid boys instead of studying I have to find a date for that stupid ball or I will never hear the end of it! I have to find a bloody dress that looks half decent and learn all the appropriate beautiful charms in a little over a week!” She spun away from him throwing her arms in the air with a huff. “And I get to be in here all night with _you_ what did I do to deserve this?”

With a scream of frustration she threw herself onto her stomach ungracefully landing on one of the couches and promptly buried her face into the pillow. Her body shook with the force of her continued frustrated screaming. As she did this Draco just stood stunned, staring at the raging Gryffindor. He had never seen so much raw emotion before. Even when his parents were angry it was more of a cold quiet controlled anger. It froze you from the inside out but Hermione’s anger was as hot and quick as a flash fire. Her words burned and left unseen scorch marks on your skin and mind instead of settling in and lingering like his fathers. And for the first time Draco wondered if her anger was the only emotion that ran so hot and vibrant. And what it might feel like to have those other emotions aimed towards him.

“Then go with me.” The words slipped from his mouth before they even completely registered in his mind. As his words reached her, Hermione completely stilled. He wanted to take them back but they hung in the air between them. Damning with his uncharacteristic impulsiveness.

“What did you just ask me?” Her voice was quiet now against the sound of the crackling fire but Draco stayed silent. His mouth had already gotten him in enough trouble with the Gryffindor Princess.

A soft chime went through the room drawing their attention to the coffee table where hot chocolate and warm croissants covered with melted cheeses appeared along with a folded piece of paper.

Draco, who was eager for any distraction from what he said, moved towards the table and helped himself to the drinks. Seeing the paper he picked it up and unfolded it. Quickly reading over it as he took a sip of soothing hot chocolate. Unfortunately the chocolate didn’t get to be very soothing as it was promptly sprayed from his lips.

This startled Hermione from the couch and she rushed over to snatch the paper from his trembling hand.

_**Dear Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,** _

_**Because both of you made roughly the same wish and what you needed, what you truly required was the same thing we have taken action. You both needed someone who was a match to you in almost every way. And due to the ease of you both being in here the room has decided to help both of you see what is before you. Truth spells have been laced through-out the room as you both need a little help seeing the truth.** _

_**Even truths you keep hidden from yourself. Please be careful in what you VERBALLY agree to for the room will make this into a legally binding magical contract as there would be ramifications from outside parties if you were to go to the ball together and not be ‘forced’. These agreements cannot be annulled by anyone other than the contracted and by their own free will. If outside measures are used on one of the parties in the contract to take away their free will and used to try to break the contract the contract will not break.** _

_**You will be released from the room when the magic has seen that what you both require most has been met.** _

_**~Hogwarts** _

 

The castle, the room, had sent them a letter. It had somehow decided that what they both required most was each other.

“Truth spells? We can’t lie in here anymore?” Draco fumed, it didn’t matter if lying was wrong to begin with, and he didn’t like his options being taken away. “What kind of school, what kind of room does that?”

“A magical one that was created to fulfill whatever the user required of it. Obviously Malfoy.” Hermione grouched as she grabbed a croissant and flopped back down onto the couch. “I think that the magic of the castle has become sentient over the years and this proves it.”

At this Draco looked at Hermione incredulously.

“What? The castle responds positively if you just ask it nicely. And it would make sense if the castle itself could help the Headmaster watch over hundreds of magically gifted children.” She explained, her eyes lighted up eagerly as she saw Draco sit down and face her. He actually looked somewhat interested in her lecture.

“So if the castle could think on its own,” Draco speculated. “Then it would be able to use the magic of this room to know not only what we think we require but things only magic could know we were in need of. Even if we didn’t know it ourselves.”

Hermione beamed at him in pleasure. No one had really listened to her long enough to hold this type of conversation before on magic, at least not one of her peers. But slowly a thoughtful frown replaced her beaming smile.

‘Her smile was wonderful.’ The thought floated through his head before he truly recognized it. ‘Wait can’t we not even hide things from ourselves in our own minds anymore?’ This thought bothered him and as he was about to voice his concern Hermione interrupted him.

“If we take the rooms letter into account then that means when you asked me to the ball you were being truthful.” She spoke softly and looked up at him in slight wonder. “It wasn’t just a cruel taunt based on my rant.”

Draco closed his mouth and nodded his head slowly. As much as he wanted to play it off as mocking her the room wouldn’t let him. And he was being careful of the room’s verbal agreement warning. Another thoughtful expression came over her face and her brow furrowed slightly.

“It would certainly show Ronald that I do _not_ need him to validate that yes I am in fact female. And it would promote not only muggleborn and pureblood cooperation, showing that Hogwarts is progressive in its stance against bigotry, but also inter house unity.” She scooted across the couch closer to him and the tray of refreshments. Reaching out she took a steaming mug and stared down at it in dazed wonder.

The more she thought it over, and she was very good at thinking things over quickly and thoroughly, the more she realised that she didn’t exceedingly hate Draco Malfoy. She was just angry over him thinking that people like her should die due to who their parents were. She was also very sad that due to his parents were without this room’s interference, and the unhelpful help of the Weasley twins, they would never even think about being friends.

Taking a deep breath she peered at him over the rim of her mug.

“Do you hate me Malfoy? Do you truly hate me enough to want me to die just because I was born?” Her voice was quiet and her heart was in her throat. You couldn’t lie in this room, not even to yourself, and she watched the look of terrified confusion cross his handsome face. She could admit that he was very good looking, with the clarity the room provided. But her focus was completely on him as his terrified eyes met hers as he slowly shook his head no.

“Say it.” She whispered and he seemed to fold in on himself, none of the usual confidence he exuded there.

“I d-don’t h-hate you Granger.” His voice trembled and he turned his head away from her, staring down into the swirling steam of his hot chocolate. “And I don’t want anyone to die.” His voice was quieter now, and he swirled the liquid in the cup slowly.

“I don’t want to have to kill anyone either.” At this his quick sliver eyes flashed up to meet hers through dark lashes and she nodded softly.

“I don’t hate you either.” As she said this she smiled gently at him and he realised that her smiles, when aimed at him, were warm too. “And yes I’ll go to the ball with you. And I think this is going to be the start of an interesting friendship.”

Draco just arched a slivery eyebrow at her.

“You’re actually going to go to the ball with me? And why is this so called friendship going to be interesting Granger?” He asked, though inside he was stunned. She had just entered a legally binding magical contract to go to the ball with him. What was even going on between them? Hermione’s gentle smile turned mischievous.

“Well if we’re going to be stuck in here for who knows how long, though Fred and George said the night the room might think differently, and you promise not to tell or talk about this with anyone else but me until we both agree it doesn’t need to be kept secret anymore.” Here she leaned in closer and lowered her voice. Draco in return leaned closer to hear what she was saying though why she was whispering when they were the only ones there he had no idea. “We could learn something fun.”

Now both silvery eyebrows rose in interest. A girl had never asked him to learn something for fun with her. At least not in the context he was sure Granger was asking in anyways.

“If you mean those beauty charms you mentioned earlier I think I already know most of them.” His answer quickly had the room filled with her laughter. She shook her head softly and pulled back her mass of curls into a messy pony tail.

“No, not the beauty charms.” Here her grin turned wicked. “Want to learn to become an animagus?” She whispered.

“Hell yes.” It was indeed going to be an interesting new friendship between them. And the ball was only just the start.


End file.
